Imyo
Imyo was a cat beastkin who had a history with the Liberation Sector's original existence as the Rogue Sectors. He was also Nex’s and Siegfried’s caretaker. Basic Bio Imyo was a cat beastkin, who once served the Government that is now known as the Liberation Sector. Serving the Liberation Sector since the end of the War, he participated in The Phantom Operations alongside his trusted allies. While he was away, he received news that his daughter and wife were attacked, and their whereabouts became unknown. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't locate them. Imyo let his work with the Government when his good ally Mordecai stepped down, allowing Sector 51 to take over. Staying in touch with Sector 0’s commander Nicaiah, and performing occasional work with her, he became a mercenary leader, adopting squadrons while on occasion working with his old allies on missions he didn’t want to involve Nex in. Three years since his departure in 2389, he would rescue a boy from a hidden facility and help him escape the Sequence Intelligence Agency's pursuit who wanted to take him. This boy was Nex, who he would keep safe and become a caretaker to him or the next several years. He would train him to prepare him for battle against the NOS and their System. His hopes were that he'd succeed where they couldn't in the past during the time of the Third War. Several years later their enemy would locate them, Imyo quickly told Nex to run and that he'd join him later. However, he would not be able to keep his word, as he perished in the confrontation. His weapon disappeared with him. Appearance Imyo is depicted as an adult cat beastkin. He stood on his hind legs, had twin tails and rounded ears like a tiger. The color of his fur was a bright white with black markings looking like tiger's stripes and his eyes were golden. Tufts of fur extended by his cheeks and ears. He wore a Japanese-style robe that was modified to hide his paws and ears, while the coat would split apart at the sides. The sleeves were full-length and had small slits to allow his claws to show during combat. Underneath the robe, he would wear a simple Japanese tunic held up by two belts and would end near his waistline. On his back were two clasps that held a medium-sized circular slab where the claw-shaped blades space themselves out on the ring around it. Personality Imyo was an openly friendly type who tended to stay positive in most scenarios, compared to his allies, he'd try to look or the good in situations. When everyone believed Nex would succumb to the Grimoire, Imyo kept his faith in the boy and raised him believing that he would overcome those odds. He was always humble and wished to help anyone in need he came across. He would protect others from the NOS while a mercenary, and would give his money to the city citizens. Working with Legna, he swore service to her and humanity in the hopes to do good in the world and prepare it to battle the Order and its desires once more. Despite his laid-back nature, Imyo was quick to pull his weapon when threatened and protected Nex and his own squadrons with his very life. There was also a deep-seated anger in him toward the Government, but he rarely allowed it to overthrow his calm. However, he is prone to feeling episodes of heavy guilt, due to his failures in the past, a shared feeling with his ally Koyoto. for the longest time, knowing he was one of the last alive burdened him, as he felt he couldn't protect any of his allies. He also deeply regrets his situation with his family. In addition, Imyo's trust is well-placed, but sometimes it's not what should be done. His allies like Koyoto have had reservations about some choices he's made, such as raising Nex and Siegfried to become allies, which has ultimately hurt both. Imyo wasn't without his secretive natures either, as he would sometimes avoid speaking the truth. He never told Nex he knew about his situation, or that he and Siegfried would ultimately oppose each other, nor did he ever mention that he was aware he would be killed but still made the promise to Nex they'd battle together anyway. History Imyo was a member of the mercenary force. He had a child and a wife. One of his close allies was Koyoto C Mercury who he worked alongside with in the past. He also served one of the last Observers. Origins He participated in many sabotages of the SIA’s work and NOS research during the past. He knew much of the world’s truth and called their forces the last ones to hold up the original ideals of the Rogue Sectors. During the Phantom Operations, Imyo served the Liberation Sector. He was known to work with at least Koyoto, Mordecai and a younger Nicaiah, who he seemed to know quite well due to her mother Telia being around during the War as well, he and the others saw it as their partial obligation to help Nicaiah. During his service, he went on a confidential mission to protect an escort who knew the NOS' plan. When their mission was completed with her, Imyo received news that his family was attacked and assumed dead, but he refused to believe they were gone. Their ally Mordecai would leave his position as leader, and learned they were no longer welcome in the Liberation Sector due to recent discoveries in the Phantom Operations. Despite his sorrow and disbelief at the events, Imyo chose to become a mercenary as he decided to uphold their cause another way and help humanity. At some point during this career, Imyo aided Iwatsuchi where Cerea Anderson was, and she came to join their group. On a mission following the recent incident where Nex received his Grimoire, Imyo was escaping a pursuit by the Liberation Sector. Imyo arrived at a secluded lower area and met with Koyoto to speak with a surviving Observer, Legna. Imyo came to regretfully inform that he couldn't stop the Grimoire's merging to Nex. Quickly learning that she gained knowledge of where Nex was being held, she requested Imyo's and Koyoto's aid and entrusted Imyo and Koyoto to save him. The pair would accept and they soon arrived at a hidden sector, where Seithr thickened beyond normal, building into large structures. When they continued on and saw no resistance, it would lead them to discover that a Azure Interface Primefield was being smelted. A strange beast awaited them, being generated by a source of the Boundary's darkness and energy as it spread Seithr around the area and powered the creation of the Primefield. The one who was running the experiment ended up being an old enemy of theirs, Lukain Necaros-- the Marshal of the NOS. In their attempts to destroy the beast, Imyo utilized his weapon to break through the strange mass that generated the creature, which revealed Nex sealed within it. Imyo caught him and expressed his disdain toward Lukain's actions on the child. Yami Akuhei soon joined them, stopping an attempted escape by Imyo. Lukain departed with the newborn Primefield while Imyo and Koyoto would protect Nex from Akuhei. Imyo gave Koyoto the opportunity to escape with Nex, leaving the mercenary cat and Akuhei to clash alone for a time. Their battle was barely even, Akuhei mentioning Leviathan's weakened state was still a pain, but like all Imyo's allies, they'd kill them eventually. Akuhei managed to overpower Imyo, and readied a killing shot, mentioning he wouldn't change the child's possibility. Thanks to Nicaiah, Imyo was pulled out of his battle with Akuhei and joined the others in the forests. While Koyoto tended to his allies wounds, Imyo mentioned he'd seek a way to curb the threat the Grimoire presented and would be taking care of Nex. He would request them going to Koyoto's home to check on something. Rebellion Sequence Imyo is a present character in Rebellion Sequence, showing what the two went through to get to his home. Imyo took in Nex after he was detained by the NOS after the incident in a sealed area between Naobi and Taoreta. It was believed the boy was caught for reasons of research on the newly obtained Grimoire. He spent several months protecting Nex as they gradually made their way to a sovereign city he said would keep them safe from the governments. Though getting there proved to be difficult as the NOS's forces kept pursuit. All in this time Imyo never mentioned what he might have known about Nex, instead choosing to attempt to gain a bond with him and always protected him. Imyo later took in another boy named Siegfried and introduced him to Nex, having the intents of keeping them both safe and raising them to go against the governmental agencies. He made sure to teach both Siegfried and Nex of everything they needed to know and was planning to work alongside them. However, the instant he learned the NOS learned of their whereabouts and had attained methods of entering, he knew that wouldn’t happen. They were attacked suddenly, Imyo took Nex outside and told him to run away and that someone else would look after him until he could return. Nex furiously and solemnly exclaimed he didn't want to leave, but Imyo forced him to, giving him an order. Nex nervously listened, and when he was a safe distance, Imyo would seek Siegfried to help him escape. He would, unfortunately, perish in a struggle with their attackers, leaving Siegried to be captured and delivered to Lukain. Plot Until later into Control Sequence it wasn’t known what part he played. It was later discovered by Nex through Lukain that Imyo was one of the primary threats to the world alongside others who worked with him. He unearthed secrets, sabotaging SIA work, which ultimately would hurt those he cared about. He would have to lie to Nex despite knowing the entire time that he was the Destroyer. Even so, Nex's opinions on Imyo didn't change, and he defended him, denying Lukain's attempts to put doubt in his caretaker's choices. Later on, Siegfried claimed to be present to see what happened to Imyo, saying he was erased and they never escaped to meet back up with Nex. The sight was so horrifying and everything Imyo said to him no longer mattered in that moment. Powers and Abilities Imyo battled with experience and speed, his weapon lowed with his movements, which were charging and spiral spinning maneuvers he would strike with his claws and the disc of blades would spin in and slice the opponent bathed in a magic-based aura, it would stun his foe, letting him strike through them with a staggering series of slashes. He was easily capable of battling Sequence Destroyers, but Akuhei had mentioned he lost a lot of his strength, taunting him by mentioning his weapon wasn’t the real thing. Trivia *His fighting style during his Drive is loosely inspired by Okami's combat system when she's using her primary divine instrument. *His Drive, Byakoken is taken from Byako, the name of the white tiger who ruled the west in Chinese constellations. Additionally, his color scheme is similar to a white tiger. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Male Character Category:Beastkin Category:Non-Human Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Mercenaries Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:LSZ Category:0th Sector Category:Rogue Sectors